Runaway
by Eclipse Sundrops
Summary: Taichi & Sora have been married for 6 years with a daughter, when he leaves suddenly, breaking her heart & confusing thier friends.
1. Prologue

RUNAWAY  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But I would like to own Taichi for my own pleasure.  
  
The glowing red numbers changed, indicating to Yagami Taichi that it was time to go. The brunette slowly climbed out of bed, freezing when the figure under the covers stirred, looking for his missing body. Taichi smiled & kissed his wife softly on the cheek. He turned, knowing that if he looked at Sora's sleeping form much longer he'd lose his nerve & would stay. Walking over to the closet, Taichi pulled it open, & took a bag from it. He took one last look around his bedroom then left with a sigh only pausing to kiss his 4-year old daughter goodbye.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Sora Yagami stirred, then lazily opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed in, showing that she was the only person in the room. The redhead sat up, stretched, then looked around. Strange. Where was her husband? Taichi never got up before her. Unless it was really late. How tired had she been last night? She got up & walked out. If she had been as tired as she thought, it was possible that Mitsuko had a nightmare & she'd slept through it. Sora quickly peeked into her daughter's room.  
  
No Taichi. Sora made her way through the rest of the house, then returned to her bedroom, with an increasing feeling of dread. What could've happened? Her gaze swept the bedroom, & landed on an envelope. She picked it up & slit it open with the silver letter opener Taichi had gotten her for their 2nd anniversary. She scanned it, then dropped it, her face white. Taichi had left her. Her husband of 6 years without a discernable reason was gone. 


	2. Back Home

RUNAWAY  
  
Yagami Sora sighed as she listened to her long-time friend Kido Mimi chatter away to her about how Taichi had been gone for years, that she should really get back out onto the dating scene. The brunette looked at her friend & sighed. "Are you still pining over Taichi?" she asked, exasperated. "He left you 4 years ago! Move on!" Sora glared at Mimi. "I'm not 'pining over him'! I'm just not dating."  
  
Mimi shot back "And what do you call crying yourself to sleep, moping around the house, & refusing every man who shows the slightest interest in you? Yamato has made it clear that that he still has feelings for you, & I know you used to be attracted to him." Sora sighed. "I'm not any more. I......" "Still expect Taichi to return," Mimi said triumphantly. "He's been gone for 4 years. He's not coming back."  
  
Sora sighed, & glanced at the clock. "I'm gonna go to bed." Mimi exhaled loudly, & stood up. "Bye." Sora watched her leave, knowing she was offended, not caring. She was too tired to do anything but crawl into her warm bed. She quickly checked on Mitsuko, then went to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sora shifted, then hit a warm body. She turned swiftly, & encountered a familiar, if slightly aged body of Taichi, her husband. She blinked, sat up, then shook him awake. The brunette stirred, stretched, then opened his eyes. Looking into them, Sora felt the familiar weakness, but she ignored it. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, to paralyze to yell, & some unparalyzed voice in the back of her mind went "You'll wake up Mitsuko."  
  
Taichi blinked, then said "I'm back." He knew that Sora had every right to throw him out, but he could hope that she would just rage at him, give him the cold shoulder for a few days, then slowly forgive, partly for Mitsuko's sake, but mostly because he was still crazy about her. Sora stared at her husband, not sure what to do. "Start with the basics", she told herself, then asked "Why did you leave?"  
  
Taichi replied "I wanted to experience the teenage hood destiny stole from us." Sora was stunned. "You left me to party & meet girls?!" She demanded angrily. "In a nutshell," the brunette answered nervously. Sora started to see red. "So you were getting wasted while your daughter wondered where her father was, having sex while your wife cried herself to sleep every night not know whether you were alive or lying dead in some ditch somewhere?!?"  
  
Taichi stared at the redhead, helpless, only having one thing to say in his defence. "I didn't have sex with anyone." Sora huffed, the got up & left, saying "I have nothing to say to you." 


	3. Forgiven

RUNAWAY  
  
Sora waved good-bye to Mitsuko as her daughter boarded the school bus. Beside her, Taichi watched in silence, receiving nothing when he waved. He was too lost in his thoughts to realize this lack of respect & acknowledgement. The fact that he had been deluding himself was home coming painfully hard. He had been expecting his wife & daughter to forgive him just like that, after 4 years of abandonment.  
  
The only person who'd even talk to him was Hikari, even though everyone knew he was back. Yamato had been especially pissed, but apparently that was because he had wanted to date Sora, & she had been about to agree. That was the hardest to except. He had told her in his good- bye letter that he would be back, but she had still looked for someone else.  
  
The pair walked in silence, neither sure of what to say to their spouse. Sora was the one to break this silence, asking "So why did you come back?" Taichi blinked, surprised by the question. "I came back because I wanted to see my family again. I missed my daughter, my home, my wife. You." Sora opened the door, then turned to him & said "But you left." Taichi nodded. "Yes."  
  
Sora walked into the kitchen, followed by Taichi. Then she turned, & faced him. "Why?" She demanded. "Why'd I leave, or why'd I come back?" Taichi countered. "Both," was the only thing Sora could think of. Her husband sighed. "I left to reclaim something life had stolen from me. I returned to reclaim its greatest gift to me."  
  
Sora felt her knees weaken. He had said things like that to her ever since they started going out, but it'd been so long since he'd been able to, & she could tell she was weakening. If he kept it up she'd end up falling into his arms helplessly forgiving. She didn't want that, not yet. It was to soon to be forgiving him. She struggled to find more questions, then suddenly realized how close to her he was.  
  
Taichi couldn't help it. He hadn't seen her in so long, & it was driving him insane. He slid one hand behind her ear & tilted her face up to his. Her crimson eyes searched his, but Taichi's only interest was her elfin little mouth. Sora trembled & Taichi wrapped an arm around her before she fell down, then kissed her hungrily. Sora closed her eyes & concentrated on kissing him back, then broke away.  
  
Taichi blinked at the sudden air where his wife had been seconds ago, then chased after her, wondering what this was about. He managed reached to reach the bedroom before Sora could slam the door closed, & grabbed her by the arm as she struggled to lock him out. "Look at me!" Taichi said urgently. Sora stopped fighting him, but avoided his probing gaze as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Taichi took sympathy on her as she cried. The poor girl was under a lot of stress. He pulled her close & held her close as she cried, murmuring "I know I hurt you, & I'm sorry. But you have to believe that, & me when I say I'm not leaving you again. Okay?" Sora nodded, & Taichi grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him. She nodded tremulously, & Taichi smiled. Stepping back & crossing her arms, Sora added "But I'm still mad at you."  
  
Taichi grinned & grabbed her. "Oh really? For how much longer?" He kissed Sora soundly. "Oh you won't get around me that easily!" Sora exclaimed beating at his chest with her fists. "Oh, but I think I shall," Taichi mocked her, kissing her again. Sora gave in, & as Taichi's kisses drifted down her neck, she forgot everything of the world but the one she was in. 


	4. All is well

RUNAWAY  
  
Sora stretched, then turned to look at Taichi, still asleep beside her. She smiled briefly, remembering the last hour & a half before they'd fallen asleep. Attempting to see the clock over her husband, she realized there was time to have a nice shower before she went to pick Megumi up. Sliding out of bed, she bit her lip as Taichi stirred then decided on a quick shower. There was still a lot for them to talk about before Megumi came home, & not much time. Hopefully he'd be awake when she was done.  
  
10 minutes later Sora stepped out of the bathroom, fluffing her hair her hair with her towel. Taichi was still asleep, meaning they weren't going to be discussing anything. Turning to her closet with a sigh, she could have sworn she heard Taichi move. Turning around Sora saw that he had only moved in his sleep. She turned back to the closet & 2 seconds later was grabbed around the waist by what she recognized as her husband's arms, & realized the game he was playing.  
  
Sora reluctantly slid away from Taichi & turned to face him. "Not now," She protested. "I have to get dressed & pick up our daughter. Later, after she's convinced that we're a normal family again, & asleep, other. things can happen." Taichi pouted but accepted his defeat & grabbed his clothes from the foot of the bed. That action caused Sora to realize that she was wasting her time looking in the closet. Her clothes were right there beside Taichi's.  
  
Feeling both a little foolish, & her husband's eyes on her, she got dressed, did the other assorted feminine things we ladies feel are required before going out, kissed Taichi goodbye & was gone. The latter sat on the bed, thinking. This was more like what he'd been hoping for, but Megumi still had to be brought to terms with it all. For the first time Taichi wondered if a subconscious reason for leaving was his equally subconscious unwillingness to be a parent. He didn't feel like facing Megumi.  
  
His stubborn side came through. There wasn't just him in this family! Megumi needed a father figure in her life, & Taichi'd be damned if he was going let Yamato be said figure. He could do this. He wasn't a teenager anymore. He was going to have to live up to his respons- The brunette suddenly realized he sounded like Mrs. Takenouchi when she'd lectured him on his & Sora's wedding day, right before the ceremony.  
  
That speech had pissed him off, almost ruined the wedding for him. He hadn't been marrying Sora with nothing. They both had jobs, & were getting an apartment. Now he realized that his mother-in-law was only worried about her only child, & would have said that to anyone. He hadn't been singled out. Confused, Taichi stopped thinking. What had his train of thought been again? On yes, Mitsuko. Taichi took a deep breath, then began mentally planning what to say to his only offspring.  
  
During dinner, an uncomfortable silence reigned. Finishing off his plate, Taichi turned to Sora. The redhead understood without a word & left the room. Mitsuko tried to follow but Sora shook her head & wheeled her around back to her father, then left the two alone. Taking a deep breath, Taichi started in on his speech, suddenly feeling inadequate. About halfway through a word Mitsuko walked to him & hugged him tightly. Taichi could feel tears through his sleeve & returned the hug with as power as he dared to. Sora walked in, looked at them & joined the hug. Together. A family again.  
  
And I'm ending it there because I lost interest. Sorry for the crappy ending. I'm working on a new fic that should be better & more detailed then either of my current 2. 


End file.
